Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to alternating current to direct current (AC to DC) power conversion.
AC to DC converters convert input AC power to output DC power. In one conventional approach to AC to DC power conversion, an AC to DC converter includes a diode rectifier with a pulse-width-modulated boost stage for converting the input AC voltage to an intermediate stiff DC voltage and for shaping the input AC current to have unity power factor. The intermediate stiff DC voltage is further processed by a transformer-isolated DC-DC converter with suitable gain to provide a DC output voltage to the load. This conventional approach often requires large filters and has poor efficiency due to multiple stages of power conversion and hard-switching of the semiconductor switches.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system to address the aforementioned issues.